


Capítulo 1: Crisálida

by Patlocked



Series: Life is Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arcadia Bay, Based on a videogame, Bullying, Castiel is a Novak, College Student Castiel, Crossover, Drugs, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Military John, Multiple Endings, Nerd Castiel, POV Castiel, Photographer Castiel, Punk Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam and Dean are not related, Suicide, Time Travel, alternative universe, life is strange au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patlocked/pseuds/Patlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Castiel vuelve a su pueblo natal después de cinco años, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder. Descubrirá que realmente tiene un don, y volverá a encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia, que le ayudará con este nuevo descubrimiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capítulo 1: Crisálida

**Author's Note:**

> Para empezar, gracias por leer. Ningún personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a la serie Supernatural. Este fic está basado en el videojuego Life is Strange, y por tanto la historia tampoco es original. Empecé a jugar a este juego y todo me recordaba a los personajes de Supernatural, así que decidí escribir la historia con dichos personajes. Así que espero que os guste.

 

                                                  

 

 

Lo primero que sentí fue frío. El ruido ensordecedor del viento era lo único que podía escuchar, además de la lluvia que caía con fuerza. Y no solo lo escuchaba, lo sentía, pues la lluvia comenzaba a empapar mi ropa, mi pelo, mi piel. Abrí los ojos confundido, sin entender dónde estaba, y por qué parecía que hubiera una enorme tormenta. Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba tirado en el suelo, la tierra del camino convirtiéndose en barro debido a la lluvia. Me levanté muy confuso, tardando un momento en situarme. A mi alrededor solo podía ver árboles, azotados por el viento que amenazaba con arrancarlos del suelo. La tormenta cada vez parecía ir a más, y lo único que sabía era que tenía que buscar un refugio. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Ahora no podía pensar en ello, aunque las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Comencé a caminar, siguiendo el camino, con los brazos frente a mi rostro para intentar resguardarme del viento. Subí por el camino, divisando no muy lejos un faro. En aquel momento supe dónde estaba, pero seguía sin saber por qué. Seguí caminando como podía, decidido a llegar al faro donde al menos me podría resguardar. Aquel lugar se encontraba en un acantilado, y al llegar arriba los árboles dejaron paso a un claro.

Y en aquel momento, mi corazón se detuvo. La imagen que se encontraba frente a mí era desoladora. Las olas chocaban contra la pared del acantilado con fuerza, como si quisieran derribarlo. Pero lo que más le impactó fue el enorme huracán que se encontraba en el mar. A eso se debía la tormenta y el fuerte vierto. Por el cielo se veían tablas de madera volar, y otra variedad de objetos que el huracán se había llevado a su paso. Y lo peor de todo, es que se dirigía hacia el pueblo. Iba a destruir mi pueblo, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Intenté reaccionar, pero estaba aterrorizado. El huracán acabó siendo más rápido que yo, y lanzó un pequeño barco que habría devorado en el mar. La embarcación chocó fuertemente contra el faro, derribándolo. Tan solo me dio tiempo a gritar antes de que cayera directamente sobre mí. Y en aquel instante, supe que iba a morir.

Me desperté de golpe y miré a mi alrededor asustado. Me encontraba en clase, y se podía escuchar al señor Fallen hablando sobre algún fotógrafo famoso. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿Me había quedado dormido y todo había sido un sueño? Parecía demasiado real. Pude sentir el frío, el viento, la lluvia. Y ese huracán… Pero ahora estaba en clase. Estaba a salvo. Bien, no puedo alterarme por una simple pesadilla, eso era todo lo que había sido. Mientras el profesor hablaba pude ver cómo Ruby tiraba una bola de papel a Donna. Me daba pena aquella chica, siempre estaban metiéndose con ella. Pero al menos todo parecía normal. El teléfono de Lilith sonó, pero no le prestó atención, siguiendo las explicaciones del señor Fallen. Intenté centrarme también en lo que estaba diciendo, ya que ahora hablaba de distintos efectos de la fotografía. Cuando supe que el famoso fotógrafo Luke Fallen iba a retirarse para dar clases en la universidad de Aracadia Bay, no dudé en venir aquí. Y no me podía creer que me hubiera quedado dormido en su clase… Suspiré intentando calmarme, las imágenes de mi sueño aún se repetían en mi cabeza. Me fijé en la cámara de fotos que tenía sobre la mesa, recordando que aún no había presentado la fotografía para el concurso. Cogí la cámara y me saqué una fotografía intentando que no se notara. Desde pequeño me había apasionado el mundo de la fotografía, reflejar la realidad de una manera tan hermosa. Es por eso que había decidido hacer una carrera dedicada a ello, aunque sabía que era un difícil trabajo, ya que la competencia era dura.

  
\- Creo que Castiel se ha tomado lo que vosotros llamáis ahora selfie –la voz del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que alzara la cabeza-. Por supuesto, como todos sabéis, el retrato de la foto ha sido popular desde el 1800. Sí, no sois los primeros en utilizar esta forma de auto-expresión –hizo una pequeña pausa, y su mirada se clavó en mí-. Ahora que has captado nuestro interés, ¿podrías darnos el nombre del proceso que dio origen a los primeros autorretratos?  
Al ver que me estaba hablando a mí me quedé algo bloqueado. No me gustaba demasiado participar en clase, pero me di cuenta de que no habría forma de escaquearme de esta. Bajé un poco la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño, intentando pensar en la respuesta.

\- Yo… Lo sabía, pero… No lo recuerdo…

Murmuré sin querer ser el centro de atención a todos. Al parecer al señor Fallen no le había gustado mi respuesta, y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a preguntar, esta vez en general, esperando que hubiera alguna persona más en la clase que pudiera responder a su pregunta. Suspiré al ver que había quedado decepcionado con mi respuesta. Al instante Lilith alzó la mano, cómo no, siempre intentando impresionar a Fallen.

\- Louis Daguerre era un pintor francés que creó los daguerrotipos, una forma de retrato en la que parecía más bien un espejo, como un reflejo –tras decir aquello se giró para mirarme a mí, con una sonrisa de superioridad-. Una lástima que no lo supieras, cara triste.

Agaché la mirada al escuchar las palabras de la chica rubia, frunciendo los labios. Era siempre igual, se creía superior a todo el mundo, y realmente no la aguantaba. Pero no contesté, prefería pasar del tema. El profesor siguió hablando, explicando algo más sobre aquello, y diciéndonos lo que tendríamos que leer para la siguiente clase. Al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, y todo el mundo se levantó rápido para marcharse.

\- Chicos, no olvidéis entregar la fotografía antes del plazo. El ganador irá conmigo a San Francisco, donde verá cómo es el mundo del arte –les recordó el profesor mientras se iban marchando.

Suspiré y recogí todo, pensando en el concurso. Tenía muchas fotografías, pero no consideraba que ninguna valiera la pena. Esta misma mañana había hecho una que creía que sería buena para el concurso, pero no estaba convencido. Siempre he amado sacar fotografías, pero compartirlas… Ese es otro tema. Me levanté de la mesa dispuesto a salir de allí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta el señor Fallen me llamó. Cerré los ojos un momento, tomando aire, y me di la vuelta para ir a su escritorio. Lilith se había quedado a hablar con él, o más bien a hacerle la pelota, como de costumbre. Luke se disculpó, dejando a la chica un momento para poder hablar conmigo.

\- Castiel… ¿Por qué no has entregado aún la fotografía para el concurso?

\- Yo… ¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?

\- Sé que no quieres escuchar lecciones de un viejo como yo, pero Castiel… Tú tienes un don. Lo único que necesitas es tener el valor de compartirlo con los demás.

Me dedicó una leve sonrisa, y agaché un poco la cabeza. El señor Fallen siempre había tenido esa idea de que yo tenía un don para la fotografía. Pero por mucho que lo dijera, no era capaz de enseñar mis fotos. Simplemente me parecía que no merecían la pena. Para mí estaban bien, pero para enseñarlas al mundo… Suspiré y me despedí de él, asegurándole que intentaría tener una fotografía para el concurso. Al fin pude irme de clase, quería volver a mi habitación cuanto antes. Rebusqué en mi mochila y saqué unos cascos, que en seguida me los puse, haciendo que la música me aislaran del mundo. Tomé aire y caminé por los pasillos, llenos de gente. Algunos charlaban, otros simplemente estaban solos como él. No le presté mucha atención a ninguno de ellos, decidiendo que iría al baño antes de dirigirme a mi dormitorio. Me vendría bien despejarme un poco, sin duda alguna. Fui directo al baño, y al abrir la puerta comprobé que no había nadie. Apoyé las manos en el lavabo, echando el cuerpo algo hacia delante para mirarme en el espejo. Mi pelo color azabache estaba como siempre, revuelto. Era algo que no me gustaba nada de mi pelo, daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre estaría como si me lo acabaran de revolver. Me fijé en el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo de mis ojos azules, con unas leves ojeras bajo ellos debido al cansancio. Suspiré y abrí el grifo, dejando correr el agua. Cogí un poco con ambas manos y me eché en la cara, intentando despejarme. Cerré el grifo y me separé un poco del lavabo, pensando en los del concurso aún. Había recordado la foto que tomé aquella mañana, y rebusqué por mi mochila, buscándola. Allí estaba la fotografía. La había tomado con la función del temporizador de la cámara, y en ella se podía ver cómo estaba yo de espaldas. Frente a mí se encontraba la pared de la habitación, la cual estaba decorada con todas las fotografías instantáneas que había tomado. O al menos, mis favoritas. Miré la foto un momento más, y acabé frunciendo el ceño. No, esta no es una fotografía digna de un concurso. Antes de pensarlo dos veces, rajé la fotografía en dos, tirando los pedazos al suelo. No iba a presentarla. Suspiré al ver que la única opción que tenía para el concurso se había ido, y realmente me estaba planteando no presentar nada.

Vi entonces de reojo algo que llamó mi atención. Por la ventana se había colado una pequeña mariposa de un azul celeste, y se había ido al final del baño, donde no podía verla más debido a las cabinas de los retretes. Estaba seguro de que sería una fotografía preciosa, así que la seguí hasta aquella zona. La encontré posada en un cubo, ya que era allí donde guardaban algunas cosas de la limpieza. No tardé en sacar la cámara de mi mochila, y la fotografía que saqué me hizo sonreír. Estas son mis fotografías, y solo mías. ¿Por qué compartirlas con nadie más? Iba a irme cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta, alguien más había entrado, y estaba hablando, al parecer consigo mismo. No tardé en reconocer aquella voz, y decidí permanecer escondido tras las cabinas. Me asomé un poco para confirmar que era quien creía. Sí, aquel chico era Azazel. Iba conmigo a la clase de fotografía, y su sueño era ser un fotógrafo tan importante como Luke Fallen. Además, sabía que su familia era muy importante allí, prácticamente era dueña de todo el pueblo. Todos sabían que tenía mucho dinero, y si no triunfaba por sí solo, tal vez lo conseguiría gracias a su influente familia.

  
\- Vamos, cálmate. Está todo bien, todo va a salir bien –Azazel estaba hablando solo, mirándose al espejo-. Eres Azazel Knight, tú tienes el control bajo este pueblo, nada puede contra ti.

Me pareció muy extraño que estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Me oculté de nuevo tras las cabinas, esperando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de mi presencia. Esta vez escuché la voz de otro chico, que me sonaba de algo, pero no llegaba a saber de quién.

\- Eh, Azazel. Sé que has estado dando drogas a la gente de por aquí. Estoy seguro de que a tu familia le encantaría saberlo –aquella voz sonaba amenazante-. Oh, puedo imaginarme los titulares…

\- Déjalos fuera de esto, cabrón –respondió Azazel, visiblemente cabreado, pero a la vez se notaba algo de miedo en su voz.

\- Puedo decir a todo el mundo que Azazel Knight es un punk de mierda que pide de rodillas como una niña pequeña y que habla consigo mismo.

Sus voces eran cada vez más altas, y estaba claro de que iba a comenzar una pelea. Permanecí escondido, sin querer que supieran de mi presencia, o estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a empeorar.

\- ¡Tú no sabes una mierda!

En aquel momento la voz de Azazel sonó más segura, y no estaba seguro de que fuera buena señal. Decidí asomarme un poco para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, y se me heló la sangre al ver que tenía una pistola. No podía ver mucho del otro chico, tan solo un poco de pelo que parecía estar teñido de un color añil. Comenzaron a forcejear y entonces escuché un fuerte sonido, sin duda alguna el de un disparo.

\- ¡No! –Grité espantado y aterrorizado al ver que Azazel había disparado a aquel chico.

Salí al instante de mi escondite, alargando el brazo como si con eso pudiera detener a Azazel, pero era demasiado tarde. Ese chico estaba muerto, tendido en el suelo, donde comenzaba a formarse una mancha de sangre. Estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía creérmelo. De repente todo se paró por un momento, no solo yo. Hubo un momento en el que me pareció que el tiempo iba hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
